1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus which conducts TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access)-based communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
In wireless communication, communication quality is significantly affected by an electric field intensity of a transmission electric waver a distance between devices and an interference electric wave as a noise.
As a measure against an interference electric wave, for example, JP-2000-261449A discloses an interference avoidance method in which a channel under communication is switched when interference is detected. Specifically, in response to a notification from a wireless terminal which has detected any interference, a master station first executes channel switching for all wireless terminals and informs all the wireless terminals of a switching start timing. Then, all the wireless terminals which have received this information continue to conduct communication by generating a random number on the basis of a random number radix from a master apparatus and decide a channel switching destination channel on the basis of the generated random number.
However, the interference avoidance method disclosed in JP-2000-261449A addresses only switching channel for interference avoidance. For example, assuming a frequency band being used by a wireless communication device is a band of 2.4 GHz, if a microwave oven to generate noise in the same band of 2.4 GHz is operating near the wireless communication device, an interference electric wave is produced in all channels of the band of 2.4 GHz, which may result in impossibility of communication even in channel switching.